particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalopia
History of Wantuni Under Development / Discussion for Approval Ancient Times During prehistoric ages, several tribes descended from northern Majatra, with several of them settling in what we know today as Wantuni. Later on, these tribes were mixed with various people who arrived from the northern seas. Together, they formed the Kalopians. However, this uniformity was achieved centuries later after the arrival of the foreign culture, as archaeologists indicate the fact that several internal disturbances followed after the union of those customs and traditions. Written records, from later ages, attribute the term “Kalopian” partially to the word “κάλος”, which in Kalopian means trouble and problem. The Kalopians and their civilization thrived in the northern part of Wantuni, where they had access to plenty of salt water. As a result, they based their small economy mainly on sea trade, having built one of the largest fleets in ancient times. Exploration was developed as well, however, the Kalopians never felt the need to colonize. During the early ages of metal, the Kalopians slowly started developing a written language, which was called the Kalopian A’. That particular was later updated to B’, which literally represents Ancient Kalopian. After the invention of writing, the Classical Ages followed for several ages. During that time, the Kalopians created one of the most extraordinary civilizations, scattered throughout Wantuni. Several modern cities have excavated fabulous samples of Kalopian architecture. Moreover, all parts of philosophy, mathematics and art thrived, as prosperity continued to exist, according to recently discovered findings of invaluable written records of that time. The Dark Age Nevertheless, the age of affluence was violently disrupted when once again, several hostile tribes arrived from northwest Majatra. Plenty of wars followed, which literally devastated the whole economy, throwing the region into anarchy and darkness. What followed was the Dark Age, during which wars followed other wars, lasting nearly a millennium. There is little known about Wantuni during this period, but there are indications that the tribes were under heavy influence of Deltaria, and that there where constant battles between the tribes, giving the fairly united Deltaria a excellent place to plot and scheme their way to power. The five regions of modern Wantuni were separated according to tribes, while the Kalopians steadily lost their power under the leadership of the most dominant leaders. But as the 12th century approached the Deltarian influence seems to have dwindled and finally having been removed somewhere around 1120. With them gone the local tribes disintegrated and new tribal states emerged, with the Minosasa region being the strongest. The ancient work of Kalopians was buried into the ground, forever to be forgotten, beneath the age of obscurity and silence, where records and adequate information do not exist. The Tribal States The known history of Wantuni as united started around the 12th century. Legend tells that a young boy of the Minosasa tribe, Watumba, was born in 1141, ultimately becoming the glorious leader of the unified Wantuni area. He was the son of the chief of the tribal state of Minosasa and would one day take over the tribe. Watumba was an ambitious young boy, who often played games of war with his friends, throwing spears against each other and fighting. When Watumba reached the age of 18 he received a vision in which he was wandering the lands of Minosasa, hunting; the god of nature spoke to him and instructed him to unite the nearby tribes, and be leader of a unified people. The year after, Watumba's father Oliki died and Watumba became to the new chief of the Minosasa tribe. Watumba took his vision seriously and married the daughter of the tribal leader of Siphina, Kiri, and immediately afterwards he invaded Sessold. The Sessold tribe was attacked from two directions and was quickly crushed under the might of the Minosasa and Siphina tribes. The two nearby tribes of Hondilton and Mossavi felt threatened and started a league, which sent a grand sum of 80,000 tribal warriors towards Minosasa. Defending the capital of Arx were no more then 5,000 warriors. But Watumba, who was fighting in the areas of the Hondilton tribe, rallied his troops and made a quick march to Arx. Moreover, wealthy Kalopians from the coasts of Minosasa assisted the great leader with several more troops. In the year 1162 the Great battle of Arx commenced, and the united armies of Minosasa, consisting of 25,000 men, met the 80,000 enemies. Due to tricks and great leadership Watumba defeated the armies of Mossavi and Hondilton and in 1170 he united the tribes under his leadership. The year thereafter he was proclaimed Great Tribal Chief of the tribes, and he was given the epithet Wantuni, thus forming the dynasty of Wantuni. In order to secure safety and order, Wantumba limited the power of the wealthy Kalopians with several simple legislation meters such as collector taxes and tributes to the leaders. However, as the majority of the population was in fact Kalopians, resistance began appearing in the horizon. For the next hundred years rebellion formed in the provinces, both serious with the wealthy Kalopians participating and not so serious ones, but eventually in the year 1270 the tribes were finally and officially united. Through inter-marriage and a strong military presence the tribes were subdued and accepted the rule of the Minosasa tribe and their dynasty Wantuni. The history of the Wantuni Dynasty of Minosasa literally represents the history of Kalopians, as the traditional customs of the northern people, in their majority being Kalopians, prevailed over the other tribal states, steadily and slowly becoming one culture. However, foreign influence dramatically changed the situation. Wantuni Dynasty of Minosasa (1270 – 1560) For the years to come, the Minosasa tribe had as law that the conquered tribes had to give up 2 men per village for the Dynasty of Wantuni. One was sent into the army, the other was sent into the slave market. This brought strength and financial assets to the leadership, but it hindered national unity. As a result, the nation became increasingly vulnerable to foreign colonialism and the provinces, oppressed and disgruntled, were all too ready to seek out a new partner in governance. When the colonial powers approached the great chief of Wantuni to ask to establish ports in Wantuni for the "protection" of Wantuni, the Great Chief happily approved this, unaware of the colonialists’ intentions and the unsteady position of his own power. The Kalopians firmly approved the initiation as well, allowing them to accumulate further riches. In the 1560’s the cities of New Oldtown, Port Faraday, Queenstown and Plentinburg Falls where founded as bastions of colonial power. This colonial power that emerged and took these places was Deltaria. Deltarian Influence (1560 – 1750) Deltaria, having gained much influence around Wantuni, began spreading the ideals of their state into Wantuni with brute force. Wantuni suffered the same fate as Kafuristan, but while Kafuristan had an elite army, loyal completely to the leader, Wantuni was disjointed and the full of disloyal tribes and oppressed peasants armed with spears. Taking advantage of this weakness, Deltaria reduced the Wantuni Chief to nothing more then a figurehead. Meanwhile, the Kalopians were violently stripped of their riches, with numerous of them being sold to slaves in the southern agricultural areas. Furthermore, the northern parts of Wantuni steadily lost power and all wealth was greedily drained by the Deltarian government. The Wantuni Chief, being just the puppet, was completely satisfied of the great riches, bribes, and luxury the colonial powers offered him. As a result, he gladly gave up his power over his subjects to Deltaria. The Wantuni Chief was put in a great palace in Arx, guarded 24 hours a day, not being allowed to see anything of the outside world, and the reports he did gain from what was happening was given to him from Deltaria themselves. A brutal regime was enforced where native tribesmen where forced out of their homes, and coastal cities cleared of native inhabitants. So brutal was this, and so strong was the immigration of colonialists that in 1690 40% of the population was Deltarian. But this was of course very profitable, for over 20% of the population had been sold into slavery to fund the Deltarian Empire across the globe. The Kalopians suffered greatly, as almost 82% of them were slaves in the southern areas, helping the agricultural production. At this point, the Wantuni culture was severely hurt by foreign influence and customs, altering traditions and completely transforming the northern regions. In 1750, however, a long descendant of a different branch, Watumba Wantuni, the first chief of the Wantuni Chiefdom rebelled against the colonial powers, refusing to accept the Deltarian gifts. With the aid of nearby nations, such as Solentia, he managed to assemble a large army that eventually succeeded in ending the colonial presence. The Kalopians rebelled as well, crushing the defensive armies of Deltaria in the southern borders. The Wantuni Dynasty of Minosasa confiscated all trade ships and caravans, shielding all trade routes from Deltaria to Kafuristan. The land was redistributed and the gates to the southern market were once again opened. The Kalopians took great advantage of those actions, becoming on of the strongest cultural groups in Wantuni, ultimately diminishing all foreign influence. Nevertheless, Wantuni had already received a few traditions, implementing them in the Kalopian culture. The Solentian Empire (1750 – 1927) However, Solentia did not do all this just because of kindness. Mojeki Watumba, the leader of the rebellion, had been brought up in Solentia in exile and the ideas of Solentia where now his own. So Wantuni joined as a subject, a part of the Solentian Empire. Yet Wantuni still had a great degree of national sovereignty, and Mojeki Watumba received the title Emperor of Wantuni. This period was relatively calm; it saw the rapid growth of the colonial population and the decline of the tribes-people. The Kalopians were divided into south and north. The first tribe continued to coexist with nature, peacefully in the agricultural lands of southern Wantuni, while the north Kalopians managed to survive quite affluently, becoming the tax collectors of the Solentian Empire, which established a strict governance system over Wantuni. These changes, however, created a new conflict in the nation. The majority of the population became poor and was literally forgotten during a massive virus outbreak. Land was slowly accumulated in the hands of the wealth Kalopians in the northern ports of Minosasa. They became severely autonomous, threatening even the Solentian governance in Wantuni. The Imperial Fall (1928 – 1930) Wantuni was under constant pressure from Deltaria to return to the fold, while pressure existed as well from Wantuni's overlord, Solentia, to supply the harsh tributary taxes to Kalopians. In order to deal with this pressure more money was needed. Estates where confiscated, slave sales where extended further so much that instead of 3 persons per village sold into slave labor. Now 5 % of the population of the villages where sold into slave labor each year. The Kalopians, despite being now the minority of the northern population, literally controlled Wantuni. The tribal population slowly diminished as the colonial population grew; yet both sides still had grudges against the Solentian Empire. The colonists, who represented the simple people of Wantuni, hated the brutal taxes and servitude to Kalopian landowners while the tribes-people were appalled by the slavery and their plummeting prestige. The economical system had reached a dead end, while the Solentian Empire continued to face pressure from the powerful Kalopians of Minosasa. 1930 entered, bringing a massive outbreak of starvation, with the people of Wantuni lacking supplies of even bread and drinking water. The pressure increased so greatly that the people of the southern rural areas began resisting to the Kalopians. Slowly the urban areas of northern Wantuni joined the cause and the threat of revolution triggered a series of battles between the authorities and the rebels. Soon enough, the people took over the whole southern region. In the meantime, the Solentian Empire began facing the Kalopian paramilitary groups, with numerous small-scaled battles in the plains of northern Minosasa. In addition, the Kalopian nobles had to face massive strikes, while they had to cope with lack of tax collections. Ultimately, the wealthy Kalopians of the Minosasa Dynasty were defeated, with their paramilitary groups joining the rebel forces and them departing abroad, fleeing from the ports of Minosasa. After months of typical battles between the rebel forces and the Imperial Army of Solentia, Wantuni was finally free. The Republic (1931 – 2301) A revolutionary council was installed to govern Wantuni; all the old laws and the old budget where removed; the harsh control over the populace during the Solentian Empire was so hated that the Wantuni population preferred an anarchy rather than any form of control. Furthermore, all Kalopian land was distributed to the people. The remaining Kalopians in the south, as well as their customs were slowly incorporated in the modern life of the 20th century, no longer being the minority. Wantuni shared a common culture, which was greatly based on Kalopian traditions. While ethnicity had not paid a roll before in Wantuni politics, now it became a major controversy. The colonial descendants formed small armed forces of their own, with numerous Wantuni citizens participating with passion, eventually becoming the National Army of Wantuni, for they where the only ones with training, and the material to fight in a modern war. Certain groups developed into political parties, introducing elections to the people. The Wantuni government, protected by the National Army, attempted to slowly build the foundations of a powerful, independent nation. Economy developed quite rapidly, while scientific studies introduced new technology to the public. Slowly, civil rights and political freedoms were enhanced, ultimately introducing the idea of individualism, immensely boosting the commercial sector of Wantuni. The native tribes lived on like they had done for hundreds of years, mainly in the southern areas, along with several Kalopian groups, but their population and importance were so diminished at this point, that many were moved onto reservations. The history of Wantuni was no longer separated from the Kalopian, but became a unified, strong culture. Although archaeological attempts were not made, the importance of Kalopian tradition was greatly respected mainly in the agricultural lands of the south. Despite diminished Kalopian influence, their history and achievements remained alive, deep inside the people’s hearts and beneath the glorious grounds and traditions of modern Wantuni. What stands today has been built on the foundations of Kalopian culture. The new regime installed a new leader, with the title of Auriga. Auriga stands for ‘chariot driver’ in Latin, and as that was the national sport of the realm those whom where the best where the heroes of the people. The Auriga would take his people to a better tomorrow, just as the driver delivers passengers to their destination The Republican Fall (2302 - 2303) The republic remained very strong for nearly 4 centuries, with the Auriga chairing the cabinet, controlling the nation with democratic methods. Elections were held normally without interruptions, while politics and modern life of the third millennium were successfully incorporated into Wantuni daily life. However, the population remained divided, becoming one of the finest examples of capitalism, as noted sociologists remarked. The Urban Class, having accumulated the wealth of Wantuni, continued to suppress the working and agricultural class of the nation, especially the southern population. The economic system continued to thrive, despite several protests and notable strikes during the republican age. Nevertheless, although the fact that the government literally operated in anarchy was quite remarkable, it caused serious problems. There were no taxes being collected and no budget being spent. The government simply served strong private interests and operated only to secure those interests by enforcing suitable measures and laws. The severity of the situation remained unnoticed, with minimum disadvantages to the Wantuni general population. Until ultimately the system kneeled. In 2302, the Solentian Empire launched a successful coup d'etat in Wantuni and seized power, while initiating an armed invasion. The National Army of Wantuni failed to secure the borders, with the Solentian air force destroying almost every military position of the government of Wantuni. After notable resistance by the northern paramilitary groups, the Solentian army bombed Terentaket in northeast Mossavi. The city suffered a massive nuclear attack, with thousands of casualties. Scientific reports indicate the area as radioactive to the majority of the population. The city was rebuilt in the coast of Mossavi. Wantuni was once again subdued to foreign forces. Solentian Rule (2304 – 2311) The Social-Conservative party and many other political groups had their top politicians fleeing abroad, however, with the resistance still maintaining a few sparks. During the extremely brutal Solentian occupation, millions were reported dying each week, although the Solentian government denies such statistics, calling them as unreliable. But eventually, thanks to Kanjor, as well as other friendly nations, the Solentian Empire was forced to fully withdraw, restoring control of Wantuni to its legitimate parties. The Great Affluence (2313 – 2376) Restoration projects began and 2312 was marked by several celebrations, which included the braking of the bottles of traditional Kalopian liquid. There were massive retributions being conducted by the Justice department, headed by SCP, with many of the invasion supporters disappearing and being apprehended, ultimately to be executed by the authorities for treason, after the reintroduction of the death penalty in national legislation by the SCP itself. The widely known Okono party began boosting the economy, while having the defense ministry and national forces recreated and organized. Wantuni became a stable nation, with enforced legislation and a concrete constitution. The final draft of the glorious document was made in 2315, during the summer holidays, when for the first time in Wantuni history, legislators refused to accept their holidays and continued working. The government received its full recognition, following the creation of the National Budget & National Taxation System, which was introduced to the Conclave a year after the approval of the Constitution. The mighty Republic of Wantuni was a reality. After the fall of the Solentian Rule, several Kalopians were reported returning to Wantuni, despite facing numerous difficulties and the influence of a variety of foreign nations. Due to the phenomenon of globalization, Wantuni traditions were cut off from rural customs and the pure Kalopian history. However, their economical condition after their return did not allow them to thrive in modern Wantuni. They were slowly lost in the crowd. The pure Kalopian and Wantuni traditions, which in the past were considered as one, were now disrupted by foreign intervention. As many Kalopians continued to prosper abroad, Kalopian traces were completely forgotten, despite Wantuni preserving numerous traditions. When the Social Conservative Party, as well as the Royal Party gained the majority in the elections of 2376 they, with the help of the Okono and Hiroshima Parties declared the Republic of Wantuni dead and the Second Wantuni Empire established. However, the Second Empire had different routes of those of old Watumba Wantuni of the First Wantuni Empire during the Solentian influence in 1800. The initiation was widely accepted, officially establishing an electoral monarchy. Second Wantuni Empire (2399 – 2483) In 2406 the people voted with their hearts and minds for the SCP in the greatest election ever, crowning the party’s leader as the Wantuni Emperor. Mikael von Löwenberg accepted the throne, constituting his position hereditary, by following the will of his people. The history of the Löwenberg Dynasty was not very honorable, however. During the First Wantuni Empire, the Löwenbergs had been one of the colonial families to emerge in Wantuni, gaining a respectable position among the Imperial Family. In 2420, Mikael von Löwenberg married Princess Amalia of the Royal House of Hutori. Empress Amelia herself was daughter of King John II of Hutori. In 2442, Mikael von Löwenberg died, leaving the throne in the hands of his wife, Empress Amalia. Soon enough, an elected council replaced his position, plummeting the economy into anarchy. Nearly afterwards, political coalitions began moving against the Imperial Family, protesting against corruption and incapability. Several political figures rose in the foreground, introducing ideas of communism, liberalism and equality, proving the premises of 2406 long gone and diminished. The Kalopians, having gained their long gone position among the wealthy urban class of Wantuni, were now of serious threat to the Imperial Family itself. Some of them possessed large numbers of paramilitary groups, threatening even the government of Wantuni. After constant pressure from the political stage, the Imperial Family resigned, and legislation declared the Second Wantuni Empire gone, attempting to re-establish the Republic of Wantuni. Nevertheless, the Wantuni Civil War appeared in the horizon. Wantuni Civil War (2483 – 2495) While the wealthy Kalopians of the north, who controlled the majority of the commercial and industrial section of the Wantuni’s economy, wanted to establish a hereditary President of Democracy, keeping the current system alive, the working class, as well as all the agricultural people of the south demanded the establishment of a pure democracy, under the power of the Auriga. As militarist groups continued to exercise pressure on both sides, protests and strikes began appearing in the social life of Wantuni. Despite having had the Imperial Family out of power, the government was still unable to declare a democracy, as the Kalopians legally exercised their immense power to prevent such actions. The Conclave was dismantled in 2485, when individual politicians, allied in the side of the Kalopians, introduced the President of Democracy Initiation, promoting the establishment of another monarchy. Certain paramilitary groups camped outside the Conclave Federal Building and the government collapsed, once again returning Wantuni to anarchy. Nevertheless, the Kalopians failed to install a puppet government, as unions and agricultural confederations marched against the capitol’s square, crushing the paramilitary groups. That night was the “Bloody Night” of Wantuni history, as more than 580,000 civilians were brutally murdered by the paramilitary forces. The Kalopians, however, deny accusations indicating their involvement in the slaughter. As a result, the Kalopians lost control over the Conclave and were forced to retreat, ultimately losing their power and wealth when the Agricultural & Commercial Law was passed. Redistribution of land took place, while major industries were strictly nationalized. The Conclave announced the beginning of the Independent Wantuni Republic. The people shall never forget the devastating effects of this peculiar civil war, were interests remained above ethics and pride. The innocent victims of the ‘Bloody Night’ shall be forever remembered; their souls shall never be forgotten. National holiday it was declared in August 25. *not done Geography The Five Provincia of Wantuni The Wantuni Empire is broken up into five regions called provincia. * Minosasa * Mossavi * Sessold * Hondilton * Siphina Climate Politic Political Parties The political arena of Wantuni is a wide in character, with many different parties. But there are some parties that remain strong throughout the ages of the Wantuni Empire. Current political parties include: * Technocratic Totalitarian Initiative * Quasi-Libertarian Party * The Okono Party * Liberitutti * Federalists Party * Leinster Party Former political parties : * Insane Anarcho-Capitalists of Wantuni * The Royal Party * The Social Conservative Party * The Wantuni Unitary Capitalist Party * The Anti-Revisionist Party * The Dark Oppressors Guild * The Social Democratic Party of Wantuni Governement The Independant Wantuni Republic is a parliamentary democracy. The Conclave members vote the laws. The Auriga is the Head of State and Head of Government. Elections take place every 3 years and a half. ---- Category:WantuniCategory:NationsCategory:Majatra